


The Halloween Experience

by hazelNuts



Series: 13 Days of Halloween Day 13: The Prompt-A-Thon [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, POV Neil, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Anonymous asked: "it would make my life if you did an andreil pumpkin carving fic ORRR a gen tfc fic where the foxes try to give Neil the 'fall experience' but it's really just an excuse to go apple/pumpkin picking and do corn mazes and drink spiced cider"





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Neil catches the pumpkin Andrew drops in his lap just in time to stops it from splatting on the floor.

‘Are we eating pumpkin tonight?’ he asks.

‘You silly, pretty boy,’ Nicky says from behind the two giant pumpkins he’s carrying. ‘We’re going to carve them.’

Neil sets his pumpkin on the coffee table and accepts one of the knives Andrew slides over to him. He remembers Nicky saying something about jack-o’-lanterns, but they’d been watching TV and Andrew had been playing with his fingers, so later he hadn’t been sure if it was a real memory. His stomach flutters with nerves. He’s never done this before, and has no idea where to start. Does he just jam the knife in?

‘Take out the guts first,’ Andrew says, taking his own pumpkin from Nicky and making himself comfortable next to Neil.

‘Right.’ How does he do that?

‘You never done this before?’ Nicky asks from across the table.

‘There wasn’t exactly time to carve pumpkins while on the run. My mom kept me indoors during Halloween. No telling who’s behind those masks.’

Neil gingerly pushes his knife into the top of the pumpkin, following Andrew’s example.

‘So you’ve never gone to a pumpkin patch? No trick-or-treating? No apple picking or haunted corn mazes? With warm cider after?’ Nicky asks. He looks so upset that Neil almost apologizes when he shakes his head.

‘Not even a not-haunted corn maze?’

‘Not even those.’

Nicky scrambles to his feet, running out of the room and yelling for Matt. Neil shrugs and continues cutting out the top of his pumpkin, only to have his hand stilled by Andrew’s.

‘Put on your coat,’ Andrew says.

‘Why?’

The answer is provided when Matt and Nicky stumble in with Dan on their heels.

‘Drop the knives!’ Matt grins. ‘There’s a corn maze only twenty minutes away. Less than fifteen the way Andrew drives. We’re going.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
